When things fall apart
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: When things fall apart there will always be your true friends beside you. However, what happens when your true friends aren't who you thought they were?


A/N: For the 50 characters/50 prompts I got: Harry Potter - downwind - Line: "Maybe my owl died."

I have also taken a stab at the telephone game. Enjoy!

Harry looked at Ron and frowned. "Why won't you just talk to him. You could like him. Maybe not the way I do, but that's the difference. He's an amazing person. Draco Malfoy is not the same person we knew in school. He's changed. In fact, I had to relearn who he was too, Ron. Please just try… for me."

Ron frowned and looked at Harry. "I can't do it. Draco is still a Malfoy. He still looks on people like Hermione with disgust."

"Ron, you don't know that. You haven't even seen him in five years. You've avoided us like the plague since we got together. I'm surprised that I got you to look at me with favor enough for this little chat."

Ron crossed his arms and shook his head. "You really think that you can come to my place and get me to agree to meeting with your little f-buddy."

"HUSBAND. He's my Husband Ronald!" Harry said with a growl that seemed out of place on the face of the usually calm young man.

"You gave up short, Harry. You didn't even try to find anyone else." Ron said with spite in his tone.

"I didn't want anyone else Ron. When we were in school I had such a crush on Draco. I couldn't act on it because of the sides of the war, but he proved that he wasn't the bad guy we always thought he was." Harry begged with his eyes for his friend to understand. "Please just meet with him. We'll get dinner. We don't even have to talk if you don't want. I just want you to be near us. You could see how happy I am. Then, if you still don't want to be around me…" Harry allowed the sentence to drift downwind as he watched his friend, watching for a flick of emotion or something that allowed him into his friend's mind.

And then it happened, a spark of hope. Ron's shoulders sagged and he gave in. "Fine. One dinner. If he gives me any reason to think that he's still like the old Malfoy, Hermione and I will be gone."

"One dinner?"

"One dinner." Ron nodded and Harry just smiled and hugged his friend. "Thank you."

"Of course." Ron said, hugging his friend.

It took about two days for Ron to send his owl to Harry to make plans. Harry was beyond giddy with excitement of seeing his friend. It had been almost 5 years. And he wouldn't even start to think about what he'd had to do just to track Ron down for this meeting. If only they'd been able to remain friends past school. However they'd drifted. Harry had met Draco again a couple years after school. The two had hooked up and gotten married. Ron on the other hand had gotten engaged to Hermione after the war and had married her. Past that, Harry really didn't know what had happened with them. He hadn't even gotten the invitation to the wedding.

Harry was in Draco's lap and nestled in when the letter from Ron arrived. He was happy to see a date and a time. He was not going to be let down this time. Draco wasn't so sure. He watched Harry with concern. His friends hadn't been as interested as he was in Harry's best interest. Harry'd been so desperate for friendship and companionship when they'd met again. And Draco felt blessed that he'd been around. He'd been looking to make up for his past. He'd been trying to be like his father, making all the wrong choices. Then things turned around and he needed to find the person he was. Harry had opened that door for him.

Draco held Harry around the waist. "So Saturday night? I think I can make it off work for that."

"You'd better." Harry said and kissed him softly. "I've been waiting far too long to bring you around and show that you are different."

Draco rolled his eyes. "They'll never believe it."

"Well, then that's on me." Harry said. "I just want this, just this once. I want to see if we can get along like we used to. I'm not used to not having my friends around. I had them for so long and now… now we barely talk."

"You haven't talked in forever Harry. But not because of you." Draco frowned and ran a hand through Harry's hair, looking into his eyes. "Ron and Hermione have not made the effort to get ahold of you either."

"I know, but…"

"Harry, excuses." Draco warned, slightly irritated by Harry's constant need to take responsibility when things didn't go his way.

"Sorry." Harry blushed and nuzzled into Draco's chest. "I am just glad I was able to make plans."

Draco nodded and kissed Harry's neck. "I know love. I'm happy for you as well."

That Saturday Draco and Harry made their way to Ron and Hermione's place. Draco knocked and Harry held a box of chocolates in front of him. Hermione opened the door. "Harry!" she said, smiling happily and pulled him into a hug. She looked over at Draco and smiled. "Malfoy. Long time, no see."

"Hello Hermione. It is good to see you as well." He shook her hand and looked behind her. Ron was standing there, looking at Draco with a murderous intent. He just shook his head and made his way back towards the kitchen. Draco took Harry's hand and kissed his cheek. "It will be fine." Harry nodded, but Draco could tell he wasn't sure.

Hermione turned and allowed them in. Harry and Draco walked in, hand-in-hand and made their way towards the kitchen. When dinner was served, the table was so quiet. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "So Harry, what is new, besides the obvious?"

Draco frowned and kept himself from opening his mouth. Usually he'd have a witty retort. However he needed to be on his best behavior for Harry's sake. Harry looked over at him and noticed that defeated look that Draco had more often than not. "Other than Draco and I getting married, nothing has really happened."

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding Harry?"

"Why didn't I get invited to yours?" Harry shot back, accusing.

"Harry, I…" Ron started, but Harry was quick to respond.

"There's no excuse Ronald. It's too late for those. I just wanted to get back together and see if we can try to be friends again."

"I don't think we can." Ron admitted, a sour look on his face as he looked between Draco and Harry.

Harry's face fell. He couldn't believe it. He thought he could make things right between them. It seemed like that wasn't even an option now. "Why?"

"You didn't keep in touch with us. You left everything up in the air. Hell, you didn't even care enough to try."

"Maybe my owl died." Harry said, a grimace on his face. "Did you think of that?"

"You should have gotten a new one." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Ronald!" Hermione shook her head, looking at her husband. "Leave Harry alone. You don't have to like him. You don't have to agree with his choices. However you will respect him in our home."

Ron shook his head. "I can't believe you're allowing this."

"It's fine 'Mione." Harry said. "We'll leave."

"Harry…" Hermione frowned and grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry." She said, her eyes showing regret. She looked at Draco. "Take care of him."

"I always will." Draco said and stood up, closing his arm around Harry's. The get-together had not ended well. He could barely believe he'd allowed Harry to drag him into this in the first place. He was just ready to get home.


End file.
